Pokemon Fans: A Whole New Level
by WriterOfTheSky
Summary: Mike and his little sister are obsessed with Pokémon. Like, really, really, really, REALLY obsessed. Follow their ridiculous adventures in the Pokemon world as they compete in video games, cards, and even real battles!


**Okay, so I've had this OC, Destiny, in my head for as long as I can remember. I REALLY wanted to write her, so I wanted to start with this :) **

**Destiny is supposed to be your typical annoying little sister. I think you'll learn her character better if you just read her, and besides, I can't really think of anything else to describe her with. SO, READ ON :D**

**...**

"MAKE PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT, YOU RETARD! IT'LL BE SUPER EFFECTIVE!" Destiny screamed at the television as Ash battled his rival.

Mike gave a dreamy sigh. "Pokemon is such a blast from the past. All my allowance money wasted on cards and video games... what a childhood..."

Destiny laughed. "Yeah! I'm totally getting some for Christmas." They both turned their attention back to the television, their eyes feasting on the bright colors dancing across the screen.

"I wish Pokemon battles were real.." Destiny stated, her voice trailing off.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the screen. Suddenly, Mike sat up pin-straight.

"Who says they can't be?" he exclaimed. "I have an idea..."

...

"Okay," Mike annouced, with a sense of authority, "You guys are gonna help me and Dest have a real Pokemon battle!" Brick, Jo, Cameron, and Zoey all cheered, excluding Jo, of course, who was standing with her arms crossed.

"Just hurry up, I wanna see that rerun of the episode I was eliminated in. I needa study it so I won't get the boot next season..." Jo muttered, thinking bitterly of her All Stars elimination.

"Keep your sweatpants on, it'll be over quick..."

"Better be."

"So anyway, you guys are gonna be our Pokemon!" Mike told them excitedly. "We'll pick what species you are, and you'll execute the moves we tell you to do. Dest will get Brick and Zoey, and I'll get Cam and Jo! ONTO THE BATTLEFIELD!" He pointed to a battle stage drawn in the dirt of his backyard. They all walked over, taking their spots.

"Okay," Mike started, thinking hard. Then he spoke."Jo, you'll be a Gardevoir, and Cameron will be a Blastoise.

" AW HELL NAW!" Jo screamed in rage, "I'M NOT GONNA BE A LAMEASS GARDEVOIR! MAKE ME A HYDRAGON OR SOMETHING!"

"That's my choice. And no contradicting your master. BAD GARDEVOIR!" Mike scolded.

"Fuck..." Jo muttered darkly, pissed.

"MY TURN!" Destiny screamed. "Okay, Zoey, you'll be a Charizard..."

"HA! TYPE WEAKNESS!" Mike yelled, smirking.

"Well, duh! I HAVE A PLAN!" Destiny shot back.

"Sure, New Scott..."

"And Brick, you'll be a Haxorus."

"Yes SIR! Er, Ma'am!" Brick saluted.

"Allright, then! COIN FLIP!" Destiny stated loudly. "I TAKE TAILS!" She flipped. "Ah CRAP! Mike goes first. LIFE FRIGGIN SUCKS!"

Mike laughed. "Blastoise, use HYDRO PUMP ON CHARIZARD!"

"PPPPSSSSSSHHHHHH!" Cameron said, waving his arms furiously. Zoey pretended to be stunned, falling in slow motion.

"CHARIZARD TAKES 100 DAMAGE!" Mike yelled, marking something on a piece of paper. "Sorry, Zo..."

"It's okay!" Zoey screamed across the battlefield, which took up practically the entire yard.

"Now Gardevoir, use SWEET KISS ON HAXORUS!" Mike cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!" Jo screamed, flustered.

"D'awwww, C'mon Jo, blow me a kiss!" Brick teased.

"I'M NOT BLOWING YOU A DAMN KISS!" Jo returned angrily.

"We haven't got all day! HURRY UP AND DO IT!"

"FINE!" Jo blew a fake kiss with a disgusted look on her face.

Brick pretended to catch it. "Awww, Thanks!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Geez..."

"MY TURN! FINALLY! CHARIZARD, USE BLAST BURN ON GARDEVOIR!"

Zoey did some weird dance-like movements, making strange noises.

"Gardevoir takes 186 damage, which means she... faints..." Mike angrily scribbled something on the paper.

"HA! DEAL WITH IT!"

Jo walked to the side, mad as hell.

"Now, HAXORUS, USE DRAGON RUSH ON BLASTOISE!"  
"WAIT!" Mike screamed, "WE HAVE TO FLIP A COIN TO SEE IF HE HURTS HIMSELF FROM CONFUSION!" He flipped. "HA! BRICK, SLAP YOURSELF IN THE FACE!"

Brick did as he was told, with a loud SLAP that left his face red.

"OUCH!" Brick cradled his injured cheek in his hand.

Jo sniggered. "Totally worth it..."

"So you enjoyed the kiss, then?"

"NO!"  
"Sure..."

"UH! I'M GOING HOME!" Jo marched across the yard and pushed open the gate.

"CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?" Brick called after her. Her response was inaudiable, which was probably a good thing.

"Okay. BLASTOISE, USE HYDRO CANNON ON HAXORUS!" Cameron screamed and flailed his arms again.

"HAXORUS FAINTS! Take that!" Mike made a mark on the paper.

"My turn! Oh, wait, Zoey can't attack cuz of Blast Burn."

"And neither can Cam."

"DAMN YOU, SIDE EFFECTS! Well, at least it's my turn again. CHARIZARD, USE FLY!"

Zoey flapped her arms. "WHOOOOSH!"

"My turn! Blastoise, use Defense Curl!" Cameron curled into a ball.

"Zoey uses Fly! Blast takes 76 damage!"

"BLASTOISE USES HYDRO CANNON! CHARIZARD FAINTS! I WIN!" Mike victory-danced happily while Destiny fell to her knees and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"I AM THE CHAMPION OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE!"

"THIS MEANS NOTHING! GET YOUR 3DS AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IN BLACK!"

"YOU'RE ON!" They both ran into the house.

"Um, so, I guess we leave?"

"But they promised us cookies after the match! And lemonade!"

"I'm not sure they're in the mood..." Zoey indicated the siblings, who were visibly trash-talking one another as they played their video games.

"Let's just go to the convienience store..."


End file.
